


The Perfect Two

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/">Sterek Writing Sideblog</a>
</p></blockquote>





	The Perfect Two

They met when they were 5. They both grabbed for the last blue crayon and the rest was history. 

They became quick friends after that, never spending a moment apart. When they would go to the park, they’d hold hands while running through the park and to the swing-set. 

And when Stiles ended up falling off the swings one afternoon, Derek immediately jumped off his own swing right afterwards, leaning down to crouch next to Stiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek before telling him it would all be okay. 

And when they were 13, they were each others first kiss. They were having a video game marathon one weekend at Derek’s house when the topic came up. 

“Stiles, are you scared for your first kiss?”

“A little bit. I’m afraid when they day comes, I’ll be really bad at it and no one will ever want to kiss me again.”

“Me too.”

“Oh come on Der. I bet you’ll be the best kisser”

“I don’t know Stiles. Probably not. I’ve got these stupid front teeth that stick out and I bet it makes me a bad kisser.”

“Your bunny teeth? No way. I think they’re cute. What if um- what if we kiss?”

Derek whipped his head around to face Stiles to make sure he heard that right. 

“Us? Kiss?”

“Yeah. I mean we’re already best friends. So we’re just friends helping each other out. And that way we can practice and when we kiss other people we can be good at it”

“Um maybe. Yeah-let’s do it.”

Neither boy commented on how shaky they were or how bright red their faces were. They put down their game controllers and shuffled closer to each other. 

Time seemed to slow down for the two of them as their hands awkwardly rested on their laps and they moved their heads closer together. 

It was a typical first kiss. It was awkward and their teeth knocked together too much. It was a quick kiss but it sparked something inside the two of them.   
It was like the final piece of their life was finally coming into place. They pulled apart, both ducking their heads and shying away from each other until they started playing video games again. 

A week later, neither of them had talked about the kiss again. They were walking home from school when Stiles brought it up. 

“Hey Der listen. I know this could potentially ruin our friendship and totally change it but I think I’m in love with you. I haven’t stopped thinking about that kiss. And all I can think about is how great it was and how much more I want to kiss you. And like I said, you’re my best friend. I already love and know everything about you. And I know we’re young but if I only had you for the rest of my life, I’d be so happy.”

Stiles looked over at Derek to see how all this was received. And before he could start talking again, Derek was leaning over, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him. 

And that was how they got together. Everyone loved the two of them together. They were just so disgustingly in love and weren’t afraid to show it. They would constantly hold hands and give each other quick kisses on the cheek. 

By the time they got to high school, everyone was obsessed with the over-the-top and spectacular way that Stiles asked Derek to prom. 

Their love for each other never wavered. They had the occasional fight but a healthy relationship was one that use their fights to talk out their problems and become stronger. 

No one was surprised when they got married right out of college. Some people said 22 was too young to get married but not for them. They knew. There was just something about how they worked together that they knew they’d be in it for the long haul. 

And 60 years later when they told their love story to their grandkids, seeing the way their eyes lit up and how they obsessed over their grandpas, they were happy. They knew they were perfect for each other but it was rewarding seeing other people who loved them together just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
